The assignee previously developed a digital rights management solution (Authentica® PageRecall® platform) that allows a digital watermark to be placed on any or all pages of a document. The watermarking feature allows for a layer of additional security to be combined with the capabilities of digital rights management systems which can control which users can access a document, when users can access a document, and what actions (e.g., read, modify, print, etc.) users can perform on the document.
The solution allows for PDF documents registered with the digital rights management system to be modified in the memory of a viewing device such that an in-memory representation of the PDF document is modified to include a digital watermark. The PDF viewer can then render (e.g., display or print) the in-memory representation of the modified PDF document, resulting in the rendering of the document with the watermark.